westerwavefandomcom-20200213-history
Westerwenglish Wiki
Why this wiki? This wiki will help you to understand westerwenglish - and to learn it. Thats very helpfull, to bygame if you meet Hillary some time in a bar. Grammar rules The rules for using grammar in westerwenglish are easy: 1. Use english grammar as good as you know 2. If you don't know the english grammar use the german one. 3. Don't think too long after - just write or read how your beak is grown 4. Use talk-turn-overs. Imagespeech is always good to understand. Vocabulary rules The rules for the vocabulary are too easy: 1. Use english words. 2. It's allowed to togethersit english words for creating new ones. 3. It's not allowed to write german loudspeek ("wraiting änglish" has nothing to do with westerwenglish). 4. It's allowed to translate names. What the french are allowed to, I am allowed soon long! Important vocabularies Aroundsentencesteerings - Umsatzsteuer Afterpart - Nachteil Aroundtravelegg - Herumreiserei Blowcake - Pustekuchen Butfunny - aberwitzig Bycyclist - Radler (Alsterwasser) Bygame - Beispiel Bywheel - Beirat Cargram - Autogramm Circleruntogetherbreak - Kreislaufzusammenbruch Climateclimax - Klimagipfel Clockthing - Ursache Coffeeclap - Kaffeeklatsch Controlaroundwalk - Kontrollrundgang Crynight - Weihnachten Crynightman - Weihnachtsmann Cucumbertroop - Gurkentruppe Darlingsong - Lieblingssong Duckbluffed - enttäuscht Duckdivorce - Entscheidung Ear tampons - Ohrstöpsel Fallumbrella - Fallschirm Floretly - Rösler Flystuff - Flugzeug Foreaftercool - Vernachlässigen Foredoubt - Verzweiflung Foresleep - verschlafen Door-Wrestling - Thüringen Forepart - Vorteil Foresonning - Versöhnung Foxdevilswild - Fuchsteufelswild Friendbootleg - Freundschaft Fromsitting - absetzen Goodmountain - Guttenberg. Also known as "From and to Goodmountain" Gosneeze - Genießen Goworkbootleg - Gewerkschaft Gullspeck-Party - FDP Hesentence - Ersatz Heavyless - Schwerelos Hefollow - Erfolg Hefollowloose - erfolglos Hightime - Hochzeit Hinddoshoo - Hindukusch Holidayadult - urlaubsreif (to ) kickback - zurücktreten Knowlearnbesearch - Kennenlernbesuch Luckywishes - Glückwünsche Muchlight - vielleicht Naturally - Natürlich Newgreedy - neugierig Onefallsrich - einfallsreich Onforest - Anwalt Onkickbesearch - Antrittsbesuch Onquestion - Anfrage Onshiny - anscheinend Onspeak - Anspruch Ontrain - Anzug Outdoor-Minister - Grüner Außenminister Outshootsitting - Ausschußsitzung Outside-Minister - Außenminister Outclimber - Aussteiger Overfasting - überraschend Oversitter - Übersetzer Peoplehouses-Vibratemountains - Miss Leutheusser-Schnarrenberger Penning - Stiftung Pettingitems - Streicheleinheiten Pilesower - Ramsauer Powermeggery - Kraftmeiererei Pressfreedom - Pressefreiheit Remindel - My chief, Miss Merkel Resin IV - Hartz IV Seafarmer - Seehofer (to) sharkguess - heiraten Spending - Spende Spendingshine - Spendenbescheinigung Steerings - Steuern Stonebridge - Former finance minister Stonecreek - Try to foredrive her... Stonemeier - My beforewalker Surgecastle - Brandenburg Tailcoation - Fraktion Teazoomed - Teheran Terrainwalky - Geländegängig (finds me Wolfgang Joop!) Timeupwendy - Zeitaufwändig Unamounts - Unmengen Upswing - Aufschwung (comm: it actually is the real english word...) Vaginaway - Scheideweg Whirled eggs - Rührei Valleytrain - Taliban Whitehorseeducation - Schimmelbildung Withpenis - Mitglied Withsleepshibble - Kopenhagen (thats difficult!) Talkaroundings Talkaroundings are an important style-middle in westerwenglish. Use them as often as possible! Some examples: Don't dance around my nose. Dont' paint the devil on the wall! Don't tell me something from the horse! Equal goes it loose. Exercise makes the master. I believe I spider. I believe my hamster beans. I break together. I cannot more. I laugh me flabby. I only understand only railwaystation. I think my pig whistles. I'm not made out of sugar! Idleaisle is all Trucks' beginning. My English is so good that makes me nobody so quickly after. No one can reach me the water. That goes me on my alarm-clock. That goes on no cowskin. That makes me nobody so fast after. That's the jumping point! That's not the yellow from the egg That makes me foxdevilswild! The dog in the pan gets mad. Two stupids - one thought. Uppushed is not uplifted. You have to let the church in the village You cannot guide me behind the light I show you on. Latest activity You cannot guide me behind the light Category:Browse